Family
by BrightSideOfTheMoon
Summary: Mother Nature and Father Winter claim to be Jack's parents. Are they lying or telling the truth? Does Jack really still have his family? (The rating may go up but k for now)
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with this idea like last night. I hope you guys like it and please leave me a review and let me know if I should keep this going!**

All the Guardians had gathered for their weekly Guardian meeting at the North Pole. North was pacing around going off about all his new plans for Christmas while Bunny who was sitting in an arm chair, kept interrupting to mention all his new Easter plans. Before long they had gotten into another 'my holiday is better than your holiday' argument. Tooth had given up fluttering around and sat on a sofa next to Sandy, who had an extremely bored expression on his face. Jack stood perched on his staff and was trying out tricks. He jumped in the air, flipped, then landed back on his staff on one foot. Sandy clapped and Jack bowed.

"We'll I'm gonna go walk around," Jack said suddenly.

"Jack you can't just leave! We're in a meeting!" Tooth said stepping in front of him.

"Tell that to them. Besides, I won't be gone long I just wanna stretch my legs."

"Alright, but be back soon!"

"Okay." Then Jack left the Globe Room and walked down a hall to who knows where.

"Woooo! Yippee! A hard boiled egg! The kids must be so happy!" North yelled.

"Hooray! Christmas tree leaves all over the carpet! Yay Christmas!" Bunny yelled.

"That's why they make fake trees Bunny!"

"Fake trees, fake mistletoe, fake wreaths! Your entire holiday is fake!"

"FAKE? What do you have to say about your flimsy plastic eggs that crack and break and don't last more than a year?"

"Those are great I fill them with candy."

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how people get fat!" North said while gesturing to an imaginary audience.

"Look whose talking Mr. Steady-Diet-Of-Cookies-And-Milk-ALL-YEAR-ROUND!"

"Don't tell me what to eat Carrot-Nibbler!"

"Carrots are delicious!"

"Carrots are NASTY."

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU OLD DRUNK."

"I don't drink that often."

"Yeah only a bottle of whiskey a day, right mate?"

Just then frost started coating the floor and a man who looked to be in his late thirties was standing in the room. He was wearing white everything. White pants, a long-sleeve white shirt with a white sashy looking thing over his chest with a crystally ice dagger in it like a holster. On the holster there was a silver snowflake. He also had on a white cape that had light blue frost patters on the bottom. He had silvery white, wind blown hair like Jack and also had his same electric blue eyes.

Standing next to him was a lady, a little shorter than him, with long, wispy black hair. She was wearing a long green dress with floral patterns. Her eyes were copper like somebody else they knew.

"Good lord we can hear you bickering from all the way up in the clouds!" The man said.

"Who are you?" Tooth asked first. North and Bunny had stopped arguing and turned to look at the pair who, strangely, weren't wearing shoes.

"I'm Mother Nature and this is my husband, Father Winter," She said.

"Oh yes! I have heard of you two!" North said. "It is a pleasure to have you here at the Pole! Though I do have to ask, what's the occasion?"

"We came to see Jack Frost. We heard he came here a lot," Mother Nature said.

"Oh yes he does! He just went to walk around, he'll be back," Tooth said.

"What do you want with Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"We're his parents," Father Winter said.

"What?" North asked.

"He's our son," Mother Nature said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews you guys! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

The Guardians all exchanged glances, not knowing what to say or how to feel. North had considered Jack _his _son ever since they defeated Pitch, but now he had a real father. Tooth and Sandy seemed a little unsure but Bunny just looked mad.

"If Jack's your son, then why didn't you find him before? Why did you leave him alone for three hundred years?" Bunny asked. He thought of Jack as an annoying kid brother, but he would always protect him. Bunny wasn't stupid and he wanted answers.

"We didn't know how to tell him. He had just become a spirit and we thought we should give him some time and let him figure out his abilities on his own," Mother Nature said.

"Then we had to figure out how to tell Gaia's father. We were going to tell him one night, but then he got stronger and got more people to fear him. Jack got chosen as a Guardian, and the whole Easter fiasco, we didn't think it was the best time," Father Winter said,

"You mean you were scared of my father!" Gaia taunted.

"Gaia I'm _still _scared of your father! If He hadn't had messed with Jack then I would see no point in telling him. You know he's going to kill me," Father Winter said nervously.

"No he won't, he wouldn't dare."

"Okay um who exactly is your father?" Tooth asked. Sandy gave her a look, he knew.

"Pitch Black," Gaia said simply. The four looked very surprise and Gaia sent them a confused look, "What?".

"Gaia you know your father's the Boogeyman right?" Father Winter said.

"Alec, he's not that bad," Gaia said.

"Wait, then wouldn't that mean-" Tooth stopped when she heard the light foot steps and staff tapping the wooden floors.

Just then Jack walked back in, "Hey guys what'd I miss?" Then he saw Alec and Gaia. "You guys had friends over and didn't tell me?"

Gaia laughed, "Hi Jack," she said.

"Hi I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names?" Jack asked.

"How polite!" Gaia said looking thrilled. "I'm Mother Nature, but you can call me Gaia or mom-," Then Gaia caught herself, "Y-you know, because I'm Mother Nature..."

"I'm Father Winter, aka Alec," Alec said. "It's nice to meet you Jack Frost."

"It's nice to meet you too," Jack said. "So what brings you to the Pole?"

"Ummm," they said in unison. They weren't really ready to tell him and North noticed.

"Jack! I think there's problem in the workshop with the elves, you wouldn't mind going to check on them would you?"

"No I-I'll be right back," He said suspiciously. Then he walked through another hall towards the workshop.

"You don't want to tell him?" North asked.

"We've wanted to for so long. I think we waited too long," Alec said sadly.

"He's grown up a lot," Gaia said giving a small smile. "I missed his entire life," She looked like she would start crying any second. Her only son grew up alone and it was all her fault.

"Gaia," Alec started. He was probably just as upset as she was.

"Well it's not too late to fix that," Tooth said, putting a hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Yeah it's not like he's getting any older," Bunny added. "Physically at least." Not that Bunny was supporting them, but if they really were Jack's parents, he sure as hell ought to know. Not to mention it was convincing how much Jack and Alec resembled each other. Same eyes, same hair, same...everything.

"He's Jack! He does not get mad! I'm sure everything will be fine," North said. Gaia and Alec smiled a little, exchanging hopeful looks. North was secretly hoping they would fail and he could keep his father-son bond with him. Who knows how things would change after he found out. Then Jack came back into the room.

"North the elves-" Jack stopped. "Oh hey, you're still here! What's goin on?"

"Vhat's wrong with elves?" North asked.

"Oh, uh...nothing."

North just decided to let it go. "Jack there's something that Alec and Gaia want to tell you."

"Okay," Jack walked over to where they were sitting and sat down on a couch next to Sandy. Jack started to think about all the bad things he'd recently done and started to panic. "What'd I do this time? Oh! Look Mother Nature I'm sorry for all the cold springs! I-"

"Jack you're not in trouble!" Gaia said.

"Then what..." Jack looked between the two of them, looking for an answer.

"We're your parents," Alec said. Jack didn't say anything. He just stared at them with his mouth open.

"W- Ho- N-" Jack stuttered. "No you're not," they couldn't be he had parents when he was human. He had a sister! Even if they were which they weren't, why didn't they tell him before? Two hundred years ago would've been nice. The window Jack came in was still open. It was so close. If he could just-

"Yes we are!" Gaia said pleadingly.

"No! I had parents. They were human. I had a sister! I've seen some of my human memories, and i remember my parents. You. Are. Not. Them."

"Will you give us a chance to explain?" Alec said calmly but you could hear the urgency in his voice.

Jack kept muttering, "no no no no no no." He started to stand up but Alec put a hand on his chest and gently made him sit back down.

"You were born around three hundred and seventeen years ago. When you were born, you were mortal. We were baffled, you should have been a spirit. Since you were human, we couldn't touch you. You didn't believe in us."

Then Alec spoke again, "We couldn't take care of you, so we gave you to a human family. We watched you grow up for fifteen years."

"Wait a second, if Jack was born human, how's he a spirit now?" Bunny said suddenly. All the Guardians had been sitting quietly and staring contently at Jack, wanting to see his reaction.

Jack had never told them what he saw in his memories. He didn't care to explain them now. "If you guys are my parents then why did you leave me alone for three hundred years?" He practically yelled. Gaia looked like she was about to say something but then Jack cut her off. He was suddenly so angry with them. "For three hundred years I had no one! I had no memories! Nothing! Then you just show up and say you're my parents? You're not! I don't have a _family_." Jack suddenly flew out the window and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo readers! I'm not sure if the genre should be family/humor or family/hurt/comfort so let me know what you guys think! **

Jack flew wiping hot angry tears from his face. He couldn't stop thinking about how much Alec looked like him. But he didn't have parents. He didn't have a family. The Guardians were his family. Other than that he was alone. He flew faster, wanting to get as far away from the Pole as he could. The wind whipped around his hair affectionately. Tears started to blur Jack's vision so he dropped down in Burgess. He sat by his lake and cried.

_So I never had a sister? But she looked so much like me! I had a family and THEY are NOT my family! _The thoughts floated around his head while fresh tears were threatening to spill out. Then Jack heard a twig snap from behind him and he stood up and spun around to face none other than the Nightmare King.

"Pitch!" Jack was more angry than upset now. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Oh! Why hello Jack! I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by! I see you're back where you started. Alone, by your pond."

"SHUT UP!" Jack yelled and sent a burst of ice at Pitch, which he dodged. Then Pitch took out a nightmare sand whip and snapped it at Jack.

Jack was quick but not that quick. He gasped in pain and looked to his bloody shoulder. There was a small tear in his hoodie and the area was stained with his blood. _Great,_ he thought. _How am I gonna hide this?_

Just then Pitch made another lunge for Jack and the whip coiled around his wrist, making small cuts as Pitch dragged him closer. "You have been a pain in my ass lately Jack. And to think that if it weren't for you, I would have defeated the Guardians!" Pitch growled.

Jack struggled to get away. He dug his feet into the dirt trying to get a grip. _He's getting stronger._ Jack was now inches from Pitch's face and Pitch suddenly gripped the front of his hoodie.

"I've had just about enough of you," He said evilly. Then before Jack could reply back with a sarcastic comment, Pitch backhanded him so hard he fell to the ground and hit his head on a rock. Then, everything went black.

Back at the Pole, everyone was sitting around a fire silently. Except for Alec who sat by the window with his head on the cool glass. Tooth sat next to Gaia and rubbed her back while she cried. After awhile, Bunny decided to break the silence.

"That's where Jack sits too," He said walking over to Alec.

"Yeah, us winter spirits don't mix well with heat," Alec said solemnly looking up at Bunny.

"If Jack was born a human, then how is he a spirit now?" Bunny asked him.

"Because spirits aren't born, they are _chosen."_

"What do ya mean by that? How was Jack chosen?"

"For example, I was born a human as well. I had brown hair and brown eyes. I never had any siblings. My father died in a hunting accident and my mother died when I was born. My favorite season was winter of course and I always had snowball fights with the other kids in my village."

Bunny was quiet and listened contently to Alec's story. Picking up on Jack and Alec's similarities.

"One day when I was around thirty years old I was walking through the woods when I heard crying. It was the middle of winter and it was late at night so I figured it was a child who got lost in the woods or something. I followed the crying and I found a little boy, sitting under a tree."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. Ya just _found _a boy in the woods? Just sitting there? Alone?"

"Yes, sometimes children who didn't have parents got lost in the woods while they were looking for food."

"Did they ever find there way out?"

"Some did, in the summer when it was warm, they could just wait for the sun came up, but when it happened during the winter they usually froze to death."

"So what happened to the boy?"

"If you stopped interrupting me, I'd tell you."

"Sorry, mate"

"His lips and fingertips were turning blue and he was shivering uncontrollably. So I took off my coat and wrapped it around him. Then I carried him out of the woods. But right when we were close to getting out, a pack of wolves came out of the bushes. I put the kid down and I told him to run straight and eventually he would get to the village."

"And the wolves didn't chase him?"

"No because I held them back. They bit me and clawed me until I was a bloody mess. After awhile, I just laid on the ground and played dead. Eventually, I guess they got bored and ran off. I was really tired and cold. So I fell asleep. The next morning I didn't wake up."

"So what's Jack's story?" Bunny said quietly.

"Jack had brown hair and brown eyes like me. He had a sister but she wasn't his true blood related sister, but none the less, a sister. He took care of her and protected her. Then one day they went ice skating. She was so excited...and didn't give Jack time to check if the ice was safe," Alec's voice trembled. "She ran out and the ice started to crack. Jack used his staff to toss her over on the firm ice, thus switching places with her. The ice cracked and Jack fell through."

Bunny was quiet for awhile, "Didn't know Frostbite had it in 'im."

"He's a brave kid," Alec said. "He was born a human, then he was _chosen_ to be a spirit. The Spirit of Winter."

Jack woke up in a room that was all cement. Cement walls, cement floor, and a cement ceiling. It was like he was trapped in a big cement box, the only light came from torches that were hooked on the wall. The room was stuffy and _warm._ Jack was sweating. He tried to press his body to the cold cement floor, but the shackles around his wrists kept him from being able to lay down. _This sucks, _he thought.

"Oh good! You're awake. Now the fun can begin," Pitch said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yippy," Jack groaned.

"Jack's been gone awhile. Is he always gone this long?" Gaia said shakily.

"Gaia, Jack is fine. He's is probably just out bringing snow to some places or something, I'm sure he's okay," Tooth said reassuringly.

"I think someone should go find 'im and make sure he's okay," Bunny suggested.

"I will," Alec volunteered, standing up from his position at the window.

"Alec, I don't think-" North started to say.

"Please, North, I just want to talk to him." North gave a slight nod, giving in. "Do you know where I might find him?"

"Check 'is pond," Bunny said.

Alec nodded and opened the window, "Hey Wind!" He called and then he jumped out the window and flew off. But not before giving Gaia a quick kiss in the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are just the nicest people! It feels like it's been forever since I last updated so I've been working all day trying to get a good enough chapter to post so here's chapter 4!**

Alec dropped down into Burgess and walked through the trees to Jack's pond. It was fall in Burgess and the ground was coated in crunchy red, brown and yellow leaves. _Gaia really knows how to make the world beautiful, _Alec thought. He walked slowly through the woods, his bare feet crunching every leaf and twig he stepped on.

When he finally walked into the clearing where Jack's pond was, he wasn't there, and he was about to turn around to go look for Jack in Antarctica when he saw a familiar looking stick, floating on top of the pond. Alec froze part of the pond and walked over to the stick. He bent down and fished it out of the water. _Jack's staff._ Alec looked around worriedly, "Jack? Jack!" He started running through the woods calling Jack's name. His eyes scanned the premises until he saw the blood on the rock. "JACK!" Alec flew back to the Pole and when he got there, he burst through the window, making everyone look up.

He held up Jack's staff, "North! Does Jack have any enemies or anyone who would want to hurt him or kidnap him or something?! Please tell me now!" Alec said quickly.

"Why? Alec what's wrong?!" Gaia said worriedly.

"Well there was that run in with Pitch, but he's too weak to hurt anyone right now," North said reassuringly.

"My Dad? He would never hurt him. He's not like that!" Gaia protested.

"I don't care, it couldn't hurt to check. I just want to find my son, so where is Pitch located?"

"He has a lair in Burgess, pretty close to a pond. There's a bed over it," Gaia told him.

"Not anymore, it was dragged into the hole with him when the Nightmares got him," Tooth explained.

"What? Nevermind, when we find Jack you all have some explaining to do," Gaia said. "Alec lets-" Gaia started to say but Alec had already left the room and out the window.

...

Jack was lying on the ground covered in blood. Pitch had whipped him for almost half an hour and now he was gone. He had passed out a little towards the end and Pitch must have gotten bored without him screaming. Jack's whole body was numb with pain and littered with red cuts and welts. The gash in the side of his head had turned his white hair red. Slowly, Jack opened his eyes and tried to sit up. _Doesn't feel like I have any broken bones_, he thought. He leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his forehead. He was exhausted, but he refused to let his eyes close.

...

Alec stood in front of the black hole by Jack's pond. He couldn't see anything because it was so dark, but he jumped down anyway, desperate to find Jack. He made a small, glowing, ice crystal in his hand and held it up in front of him like a torch. "Pitch Black?" He called, not knowing how to address his father-in-law. Alec was hoping that Jack wouldn't be there, but the universe just loved proving him wrong.

He walked through a maze of corridors and about a hundred doors._ Good lord, you'd think the guy would have enough time on his hands to decorate a little_, He thought while looking at the dull gray walls. Suddenly he heard a moaning coming from the door to his right. "Jack?" Alec kicked open the door and froze.

There, against the wall sat his only son, covered in blood and barely moving. "Jack," Alec's voice trembled with fear. He ran over to him and kneeled down to examine Jack's various wounds. His hands shook while they hovered over Jack's body, trying to figure out how to pick him up without hurting him.

Jack tilted his head to look up at him, "H-hey," He said trying to smile a little, only to gasp and clench his jaw in pain.

"J-Jackson, h-how do you feel?" Alec said.

Just then a tall dark figure entered the room and stood behind Alec, "Well, who have we here? Seems as if someone's come to end our fun Jackie."

Alec's eyes widened and he spun around to see the eyebrow less face of Pitch, who stood glaring down at him. Alec immediately stood to make their eyes level, and returning the glare.

"Did you do this?" Alec growled.

"Of course, why would you care?" Pitch said back with a smirk.

"Because he's my son damn it, and wipe that smirk off your face before I _freeze_ it off!" Alec yelled at him.

"_Your _son? I do see the resemblance. Who are you?"

"Father Winter."

"Hurts," Jack mumbled weakly.

Then Alec turned back to Jack,"I know, I know, but you're gonna be okay! Just dont think about the pain, we're gonna have a little _fun instead." _With hearing those words he remembered when he saved his sister and his eyes went wide in realization. Then Alec turned back to Pitch. "You're going to pay for what you did to my son. Oh! And one more thing, I'm married to your daughter."

The look on Pitch's face. _Priceless, _but before he could process the information, Alec's fist slammed into his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it feels like it's been forever since I last updated! I'm really sorry about that I have had a bad case of writers block- yeah a great time to get writers block cuz I'm right at fight scene!-so this chapter may not be good, so anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Pitch landed on the ground and hit his head _hard, _and Alec didn't give him a minute to move before stomping onto his chest and knocking the wind out of him. Now Pitch was mad. He rolled over and jumped up clutching his side. Then made a black sand scythe and swung in at Alec's legs. Alec jumped up, clearing the scythe.

Jack watched from the side and was amazed by how light Alec was on his feet. He was jumping and dodging everything Pitch threw at him. _He looks like a bunny rabbit,_ Jack thought and he giggled a little which hurt his chest, so he stopped giggling.

Alec took a step back and threw his hands up creating an ice barrier between himself and the black sand. _Hey! Why can't i do that?!_ Jack thought. He liked watching Alec kick Pitch's butt, but he didn't like feeling so helpless just sitting there. Then Jack saw the Pitch had just _left_ his staff there on the ground. Jack couldn't reach it so he had to crawl over while grunting in pain as the ground scraped and re opened some of his cuts. _Sometimes, Pitch is stupid. _Jack put the two pieces of his staff together and fixed it.

He frosted over some of his cuts which made the pain more bearable and turned to see Alec get distracted by Nightmares and Pitch hit him hard in the stomach.

*Back at the Pole*

Gaia went to jump out the window after Alec but was held back by North. "Gaia, you cannot just go after him, we need a plan."

"No we don't, we go after Alec and help him find Jack. Easy," Gaia said nonchalantly.

"What if he's with Pitch?" Tooth asked.

Gaia went cold at the thought of her father hurting her son. She had no idea what she would do. "Let's go pay him a visit, just so I can prove to you that Jack isn't with him. Pitch would never do that."

They all got in the sleigh, with the exception of Bunny, who was thrown into the sleigh by Gaia. "We don't have time for this!" She had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him into the sleigh. Bunny was surprised by how strong she was.

*Pitch's Lair*

"Alec!" Jack yelled and watched as Pitch made a nightmare sand club and lifted it high over his head. Jack, now full of adrenaline, swung his staff and coated the ground with ice. He laughed as Pitch desperately tried to catch his balance as he slipped from left to right and ran in place, and eventually slipped and fell on his back. Before he could get up he felt a heavy foot on top of his chest.

"You'd stay down, if you know what's best for you," Alec growled.

Pitch could feel Alec's anger radiating from him and decided to stay down. Especially since Jack could help. Alec stepped off his chest and iced him to the ground, just in case.

He smiled at his victory but then remembered. "Jack!"

Jack was lying on the ground with his staff in his hand. "Jack! How do you feel?"

"Like I was whipped by a Pitch," He groaned.

Alec chuckled, "Alright, let's get you back to the Pole kiddo. Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem," Jack said and he smiled at him.

Just then Gaia came bolting into the room followed by North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny. Gaia stopped in shock and stared at the scene in front of her.

Pitch was trying to get up and already had one of his ice-cuffs off and was working on the other. Alec's white clothes were covered in Jack's blood. Jack was missing his blue hoodie and was bleeding out of the various wounds all over his body. He was being carried by Alec who had stopped and stared back at Gaia.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell. Is. Going ON!" She screamed.

"I silenced a _pest_ is what happened, my daughter," Pitch said in triumph.

"Who you callin a pest, mother-" Jack started to say, but a look from Alec told him now wasn't the time, and also to watch his language.

"That _pest_ just so happens to be my _son_," Gaia said darkly. Then she ran over to Jack, her whole demeanor changed and she was a worrisome mother inspecting her injured child.

"He's you _what_?" Pitch said, stunned.

"He's hurt bad, we have to get him back to the Pole," Alec said.

"You take him, I need a minute with my father," Gaia said lowly with a look of disgust twisted into her face as she looked back at Pitch, mentally burning holes into him. Alec looked at Pitch and his face was all sadness and horror as he gulped and Alec didn't feel in the least bit sorry for him. He turned and carried Jack out of Pitch's lair.

*Jack and Alec's trip to the Pole*

"You're a brave kid Jack," Alec said breaking the silence.

"I'm not a kid. I'm over three hundred years old," Jack protested weakly.

"You're right. You're not." Alec gave Jack a look of longing. "I know you don't see me as much of a father, but I want to try and fix my mistake. I should never have left you alone for that long, a-and I want you to know that I care about you, and I'm _proud _to call you my son."

"Thanks...Dad. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"How did you do all that back there? You know, without a staff or anything?"

"Oh please, you can do it too. It's easy, and I'd be happy to show you."

"Really?"

"Of course, Jack."

Then they flew off back to the Pole in silence, but it was a happy silence. They didn't have to say anything.

*Back at Pitch's Lair*

The Guardians watched Alec take Jack away and they were angry. Nevermind, angry was an understatement. They were _furious. _Furious at Pitch for hurting Jack. He was one of them, and when he messed with one of them, he messed with _all_ of them. They were a family.

Gaia was staring at Pitch, "Gaia, sweetheart, I'm so sorry! If I'd have known-"

"No. You're not sorry, but you will be." With that she turned and gracefully stepped out of the lair, leaving a trail of black roses with sharp thorns in her trail. They were specked with red. _Blood_. She left them there as a constant reminder. They would never die. They would always be there to mock him. For a second, she turned back and stared at Pitch with an evil grin and her golden eyes twinkling mischeiviously. Pitch stared back in pure horror as he watched his daughter, no, _himself_, walk into the shadows. For once he knew what it was like to truly be afraid. He had felt fear before, but this was different. He was terrified. He hadn't wanted his daughter to be like him. He wanted her to grow up and have a life, and have believers. She did, she was _Mother Nature._ Now he watched as his daughter disappeared into the shadows with only her golden eyes that glowed through the darkness.

Now it was the Guardians' turn. They walked toward him slowly, drawing out their weapons. _I deserve this, _he thought. He had really screwed up and he knew it.

*Outside Pitch's Lair*

The last thing Gaia heard was a scream and she couldn't help but feel...regret. He was her father after all. She hoped the Guardians wouldn't hurt him too bad.

"Wow remind me not to get on your bad side," Alec said walking up behind her.

She turned to him, "Where's Jack?"

"I left him with Phil. He's a tough kid. I'm sure he'll be fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanna make sure Jack's okay."

Alec gave a nod and he took her hand and together they flew off back to the Pole. Alec thought about Jack and the Guardians and Pitch and Gaia. _Yeah, everything's gonna be fine._

**Wooooo! Was the fight scene okay? That is the last chapter! I meant for this to be more of a short story, but now I'm thinking about a sequel. So if enough people want one ill post it.**


End file.
